Gir's Humanity
by Ynnep
Summary: GAGR gaz and gir romance: Gir becomes human for Gaz. But will she like this new Gir?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Invader Zim is to JV

A/N: Story goes to Ynnep! I just formatted it for her (Gir's humanity, it's in the same story line as ZADR X-mass of doom, only part two) -Christine

Gir's Humanity

_

* * *

_

_It was the new skool year and Gaz is walking home...  
_

"Man, No wonder Dib went gay. he would need to be, to stay happy enough to live after _that _class." Gaz sighed. All of sudden Gir jumped out of no where and hugs Gaz. "HIII GAZ!" Gir exclaimed.

Gaz's eye widen and she starts to panic, "AHHH! Oh wait.…,"giving Gir a small smile, "Hi Gir, How have you been?" "GREAT MY LOVE! HERE!" Gir exclaimed again and shoves a Suck Monkey in Gaz's face. Gaz grinned some more and gives Gir a little kiss on Gir's head, "THANKS GIR! I WAS REALLY THIRSTY!"

Gir's eyes widen this time and he frowns," Gaz, why didn't you change your hair a little for the new skool year," Gaz looks at her hair, "What? Should I have?"

Gir suddenly pulls a brush out from behind his back, then sits Gaz down, "I'll fix your hair for you honey," and then starts to brush Gaz's hair. Gaz starts to blush and giggle softly, "Heh, heh ok," She starts to smile and sweat nervously, "How many girls my age have a boyfriend that will fix her hair for her?" "YAY!" Gir exclaimed happily and continues to brush Gaz's hair.

When Gir was done Gaz look the same except that her hair flared out a little more and her bangs were more spiked like an amine girl. Gaz smiled and gave Gir a hug and Gir pulled her in and gave her a big kiss.

"I LOVE YOU GAZZY! I LOVE YOU GOOD," Gir said in a childish voice. Gaz looks away blushing, "I love you too Gir ,well I got to get home, bye Gir."Gir smiles at Gaz one last time, "By sweetie!" and then he runs off.

Gaz continues her walk home alone, thinking of why she said she loved Gir, because Gaz knew something was wrong."Why…why can't I tell him? I guess I do love him, but….," Gaz thought as walked up to her room, she stopped and saw a note on the door. It read:  
_"Gaz, I'll be spending the night at Zim's house and dad is out. I made dinner for you already and if you need anything just call ok. –Dib_

_"_Dib is always at Zim's, What do they do all the time," Gaz sighed.

_(End of Chapter 1) _

_

* * *

_


	2. Chapter 2

…

A/N: Sorry the for delay I've been very busy and I wanted to post this chapter before school starts. So anyways here's Chapter 2.

/At Zim's/

"OH ZIIIIM!" Dib screamed as Zim screamed his name in a pleasuring manner." HARDER!" Dib said suddenly as Zim whispered in his ear "Won't it hurt?" Dib started to giggle, "I can take it." Zim joined in with a hearty laugh and then started to pant, "THERE," Zim screamed in pure excitement. "Thanks Zim," Dib said with a smile.

Dib stood in front of a mirror looking at his new shirt with a groggy Zim lying on the floor.  
Zim smiled back "I never thought I get that thing over your fat head…"

"ZIM!" Dib yelled in fury and hit Zim over the head.

Gaz's room

Gaz was lying on her bed with a picture of her and Gir at a livestock show. Gir was riding a pig and Gaz is hitting her head and screaming her head off.

Gaz sighed, "He thought that he won me a real pig, nobody told him that when you hit the bottles you get a piggy TOY...not a real pig...…" She rolled over to look at her hair in the mirror. "Gir tries so hard to be a good boyfriend" Gaz sighed again.

Gaz walked down to the kitchen to see what Dib made for dinner. Dib had made her a super meaty homemade pizza. She smiled a little and sat down to eat. A small tear ran down her face and she sniffled.

"Why? Why can't I just be mad again? Why can't I stay alone? DAMN IT WHY AM I TALKING TO MY SELF! Why can't I tell Gir! DAMN IT! I'M NOT EVEN HUNGRY ANYMORE!" Gaz screamed pounding her fist at the table/

Gaz got up and walked back up to her room and plopped back on her bed.

"Tomorrow I'll tell him" Gaz decided and fell asleep.

It was the next day, with was a Saturday. Gaz was sitting where she would wait for Gir. And as usually was Gir came running to see her. Gir stop in front of Gaz with a big smile on his little robotic face. Gir popped some lolly pops out of his head and handed her one. Gaz took it and smiled but tear ran down her face.

"HERE GAZZY!" yelled Gir making his smile even bigger.

"Thank you Gir," giggling a little and then started to cry a little. Gir blinked at her his voice filled worry, "What's wrong Gaz?"

Gaz sniffed up her tears, "Gir, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can continue to date in the future." "WHAT!" Gir exclaimed.  
Gaz let her tears go, "I'm sorry Gir, but, it's not like we could get married nor have kids or anything, anyway, you're a robot," she paused, 'we're just too different."  
"But my master and your brother are both horribly different and they found a way to make it work." Gir looked up at her with a hope.

"I know but," she looked at the robot, "THERE BOTH REAL!"

"But Gaz, I'm real."

"No you're not! I'm flesh and you are a chunk of metal!" Gaz screamed. As Gir started to sob.

Gaz reached out to hug Gir, but Gir shook her off and run off screaming like crazy.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! WAAAAAAAH WAH, WAH, WAH, AHHH AHA AHAHH AH AHHHHH!" Gir screamed as he ran down the street.

"GIR! NO I'M...sorry...I do love you Gir…" Gaz screamed at Gir. But Gir was long gone., Gaz then fell to the ground and cried. Why did she let him go? Gir ran threw the door of his and Zim's house. Dib and Zim were on the couch making out. Gir stopped and looked at them giggling.

"Heh, heh ha hah, ahha, hee, hee, heeee," Gir giggled and then, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhahahahaah hhhh!"  
Gir's screams faded as he jumped into the garbage can thingy…


End file.
